In the WO 2007/013 001 A2 an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is described. The organic light emitting diode consists of a thin layer of approximately 100 nm of organic substances, sandwiched between two electrodes. The electrode layers normally possess a thickness approximately equal to the thickness of the organic substance. When a voltage—typically between 2 and 10 volts—is applied between the two electrodes, the organic substances emit light. Unfortunately, due to its small thickness the resistance of such electrodes is high, so that it is difficult to achieve a homogeneous distribution of the voltage over an area of the electrode. To eliminate this disadvantage, conducting posts are applied to the counter electrode of the OLED in the international patent application mentioned above. These conducting posts are connected to an encapsulation means, encapsulating the stack of layers formed by the electrodes and the electroluminescent layer. Unfortunately, the organic layers and the counter electrode are very sensitive. Therefore, connecting the conducting posts with the counter electrodes often leads to shorts. These shorts may for example emerge due to local destruction of the soft organic layers, bringing the counter electrode and the substrate electrode into direct contact.